doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-2011 (26 episodios) }} La primera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 6 de septiembre de 2010 y finalizó el 20 de junio de 2011. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de abril de 2012 y finalizo el 30 de julio de 2012 (aunque los episodios 13 y 15 se estrenaron después de emitir las dos primeras temporadas), esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Temporada anterior: N/D Temporada siguiente: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Urbán *Julian Lavat *Arturo Castañeda *Claudia Urbán *Marina Urbán *Héctor Moreno *Daniel Lacy *Benjamín Rivera *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Gerardo Reyero *Oscar Flores *Alejandro Villeli *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo Trejo *Igor Cruz *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Martín Soto *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Mendoza *Sergio Morel *Manuel Bueno *Patty Urbán *Emilio Prado *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Eduardo Ramírez *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Gustavo Melgarejo Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Avatar-ado / CSIcarly (Avaturd / CSIcarly) Episodio #2: TransABURRIDOrmers / La Guerra de las Ganancias (TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars) Episodio #3: 2012 Dálmatas / Grey en Anime (2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime) Episodio #4: Star Bleech: Viaje a lo asqueroso / uGlee (Star Bleech / uGlee) Episodio #5: Wall-e-nator / Renovación Extrema: Edición hogar (Wall-e-nator / Extreme Renovation: House Edition) Episodio #6: Piratas del país de Nunca Jamás: Locuras sin fin / Batman en Gane en Familia (Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud) Episodio #7: Cliffordfield/Big Time RushMore (Cliffordfield/Big Time RushMore) Episodio #8: La fantástica zorra Megan/Malo contra Salvaje (Fantastic Megan Fox/MAD vs. Wild) Episodio #9: Te amo,Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin (I love you, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin) Episodio #10: Clase de titanes/Zeke y Lex Luthor (Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor) Episodio #11: ¡Que onda!: una aventura en las alturas/Doctor Mouse (S'UP/Mouse M.D.) Episodio #12: El código Da Grinchy/Duck, el pato (Da Grinchy Code/Duck) Episodio #13: Snott Pilgrim contra el maravilloso mundo de Disney/Malcolm en la tierra media (Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderfull World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth) Episodio #14: Parque Pokemón/Emergencias triple W (Pokemon Park/WWER) Episodio #15: ¿Así que crees que puedes entrenar a tu dragón para bailar?/ Yo Gagga Gagga (So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!) Episodio #16: La Brigada de la A/La mejor princesa de los videojuegos (The Straight A-Team/Gaming's next Top Princess) Episodio #17: Identidad desconocida/Dos y medio hombre (The Buzz identity/Two and a Half Man) Episodio #18: ¿Te crees el Karate Kid?/El camarón de Bel-Air (Are you Karate Kidding me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air) Episodio #19: HOPS/Naruto210 (HOPS/Naru210) Episodio #20: Ko-bee, la historia de una abeja basquetbolista/La ley y el ogro (Ko-Bee Movie/Law & Ogre) Episodio #21: Temple de oso/Ni un fan de la Montana (Pooh Grit/Not a fan a Montana) Episodio #22: Enredo Social/Smallville: Desaparece a Clark (The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn off the Clark) Episodio #23: Twigh School Musical/Hora de Avenganza (Twigh School Musical/Avenger Time) Episodio #24: ArThor, seductor inmortal/La teoría de los bobos. (ArThor/The Big Fang Theory) Episodio #25: No más Croac/La oficina X (Ribbitless/The Clawfice) Episodio #26: Código de fuerza/Flamable (Force Code/Flammable) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión